


Ours

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Magnus and Alec get their baby.





	Ours

Summary: Magnus and Alec get their baby.  
(Rumors Fic)  
\---

There's a baby in the Demon's arms and all Alec can do is stare as it comes closer, Alec's instincts tell him to let the arrow fly but his heart can't risk the baby.

"Are you Alexander Lightwood?" The Demon asked.

"Yes?" Alec said confused, how did this Demon know his name?

The Demon came closer and Alec stood his ground, unwilling to move away, instincts telling him he should.

"You are very brave..." The Demon said as he stared down at Alec, "Or very stupid." 

The Demon looked down at the baby in his arms, a thumb stroking over a plump cheek. The Demon shifted his grip on the child, offering it out towards Alec.

Alec frowned, almost wondering if this was a trick but the baby began to squirm dangerously in the Demon's hands so, Alec cautiously lowered his weapon and reached out to take the child from the Demon, tucking the child close to his chest and drawing his Seraph blade just in case the Demon was playing with him.

The Demon laughed, "Yes, you will love this child of mine, as you love my Magnus."

The Demon vanished in a swirl of smoke and ash, almost like a burst of Ichor when one vanquished Demons but Alec hadn't touched the Demon, and Alec was left with a baby in his arms, otherwise alone in the warehouse.

Alec looked around to make sure there were no more demons and then looked down at the child he held and gasped, because looking up at him, wide eyed and innocent were green-gold cat-like eyes that nearly matched Magnus' but for the silver streaks through them.

Alec's legs shook and he sat on the ground to prevent a fall and he sat there for a moment.

"How am I going to explain this to Magnus?" Alec wondered aloud.

A little squeak sounded from the child in his arms and when Alec looked down at it again the baby began to babble at him and Alec smiled.

"You're a happy baby, aren't you?" Alec cooed, "Come on we should get out of here, such a dreary place isn't good for you, is it?"

Alec stood and left the area, keeping a quiet commentary as he walked, the baby babbling back at him, he could almost imagine the teasing that would come if he arrived at the Institute with a baby so, Alec headed for Magnus' loft. Even though Magnus was away for the day he'd told Alec he was always welcome at the Loft, adding him to the wards and Alec wondered if the baby would set them off.

\-----

Alec held the newly discovered girl-child between his hands as she splashed the water that surrounded her in the sink, squealing delightedly with each splash.

"Alexander?" Magnus called, early and Alec realized that the baby's magic had set off the Wards.

"Kitchen." Alec called.

"My Wards got set off, a foreign magic came in with you." Magnus said as he walked closer to the kitchen, "Are you hurt?"

"No." Alec turned to smile at Magnus reaching for the towel on the counter as he did, "I had an encounter with a Greater Demon earlier."

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked with a moment of fear as Alec turned back to whatever he was doing in the sink.

Alec shifted his grip on the child to lift her out of the sink with one arm, the other wrapping the towel around her small body. Once secured Alec turned to Magnus fully.

"We're fine." Alec said, the baby whining at being removed from the bath.

"That... that's a baby, Alexander." Magnus said shocked.

"Yes. And if I had to guess I'd say she's your sister." Alec told him as they walked to the living room to sit on the couch.

"I think you'd better start at the beginning, darling." Magnus said giving the whiny baby his fingers to play with, paying little mind when she began to gum on them.

"We got the notice that a Greater Demon was in a Warehouse, most of the others were busy so, I went out to take care of it, I know I should have taken back-up but it was time sensitive. The Greater Demon had this lovely lady." Alec paused and finished drying the child, cooing at her and grabbing a diaper from the box that Magnus hadn't noticed before, diapering the baby and then pulling a dress over her head before wrapping a blanket around the baby, pulling her against him and humming for a moment while she blinked sleepily, "It didn't seem shocked that I arrived and it knew my name, he said I'd love her like I loved you and gave her to me before vanishing."

"Ah, this Demon, did it appear to be a man with yellow eyes that glow and a crown of thorns and flames upon his head?" Magnus asked.

"He looked remarkably similar to you, except for you know, the aura of death and chaos around him, the both of which I could handle separately but together was unnerving." Alec shrugged, careful of the now sleeping child against his chest.

"Yeah, he tends to do that." Magnus sighed.

"So, it was your father?" Alec asked.

"Possibly, but I can see if this little one is my sister." Magnus said.

"You know, the Greater Demon called me brave. If it was your father I think I might have impressed him a little, or as much as I dare impress a Greater Demon." Alec grinned up at Magnus as the man stood to gather the things needed for the spell he wanted to cast.

"And what did you do to get him to say that?" Magnus asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was because I didn't run when he came towards me." Alec said off handedly, shifting the baby in his arms, leaning a bit more comfortably against the arm of the couch.

"You did what?" Magnus asked, turning to stare at Alec.

Alec winced as he realized just how much danger he had been in, "To be fair he may have also called me stupid, but he gave me the baby."

Magnus sighed, Alec was just unused to being worried over, even this far into their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but I couldn't let him keep her, and he must have realized that I'd keep her safe." Alec said softly.

"I just worry, Alexander, what if he hadn't been there to hand over the child? He could have killed you, would have killed you." Magnus said, deciding to sit down next to Alec instead of get ready to cast a spell.

"It would have been different if he tried to attack me, Magnus." Alec said, "I would have defended myself, if I hadn't noticed the baby he held I would have made the first move against him but I noticed and I hesitated, I hesitated because I know that Demons have children and some of them go after them and I wanted to get her safe, I needed to make sure she was safe."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec close, tucking the man's head under his chin, "I don't know how I missed you being such a dad."

"I don't either." Alec said as he shifted to lay his head in Magnus' lap, baby breathing gently on his chest as she slept, Alec's hand rising and falling with each of her breaths from where it rested on her back.

It wasn't long before Alec joined her in sleep and Magnus just threaded his fingers through Alec's hair and let his other hand caress the small skull of the little Warlock.

"He'll be a good father." A voice said from behind Magnus and Magnus turned his head to watch his father walk around the couch to sit on the coffee table infront of them.

Magnus let his magic curl at his fingertips, after pulling them from Alec's hair, leaving his other hand over the baby's head.

"He is." Magnus said as he stared at his father.

The Demon tilted his head, "You cannot be a father without children. That is why I have given you my daughter."

"I have kids." Alec said, turning his head to look at Asmodeus, "Most of them are all grown though."

Asmodeus stared at Alec, "You did not raise them."

Alec rolled his eyes and stood up, bouncing a now awakened baby, "I did, maybe not from birth or baby hood for most of them but Max and Izzy, yeah, My mother handed me Izzy and at two years old made me responsible for her, then did the same with Max. My babies are growing up but that doesn't change that for some of them I'm the only parental figure they remember or the only one that cared."

Alec turned to glare at the Greater Demon, shifting the baby into one arm so he could make up a bottle for her, "I'm not giving her back."

Alec shook the bottle to mix it and handed it to Magnus to heat and then began to feed the baby without taking his eyes off of Asmodeus.

"I was wrong about you, Alexander Lightwood." Asmodeus said.

Magnus tensed.

"You are neither brave nor stupid, you are protective and kind." Asmodeus said bowing his head at Alec a little, "I did not know that Nephilim could care for those beyond their own any longer."

"I care for my own, those I consider my own just differs from most Nephilim." Alec said as he set the bottle aside and lifted the baby to burp her, "Does she have a name?" 

Asmodeus looked startled when Alec looked over at him.

"She does not, that is for her parents to decide."

Alec opened his mouth to say something then closed it, shaking his head, "What do you think we should name her, Papa?" Alec asked as he turned to Magnus.

"Alexa." Magnus blurted out.

Alec stared at him unimpressed.

"It's cute." Asmodeus said softly.

Alec rolled his eyes at both of them, and looked down at the baby, bouncing her gently as he held her away from him, one hand supporting her neck and the other under her bottom, "What do you think? Is Alexa who you want to be?"

The baby screamed in delight and reached for Alec, who smiled and tucked her against his chest again, "Alexa Bane it is then."

"Bane?" Magnus asked as he walked over to Alec.

"Yes, Bane." Alec said firmly.

"Bane then." Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec's lips, "Are you going to become a Bane soon then?"

"Maybe." Alec smiled back, "Say 'bye-bye' to Grandpa now, Lexie." Alec told their daughter and turned her to Asmodeus and waved her little hand at him.

"Bye-Bye." Asmodeus said, dutifully when Alec stared at him intently.

"Ba." Alexa said and then turned to Magnus and reached for him.

Magnus took her and tucked her in close as Asmodeus vanished and Alec placed his hand on her head and smiled at them.

"I'll call Lydia tomorrow morning to let her know she's in charge for a few days." Alec said.

"Oh?" Magnus asked as he bounced Alexa in his arms.

"Yeah, I should spend a couple days with my boyfriend and our new daughter." Alec smiled, eyes sparkling, "My boyfriend has never been a Papa to a baby before, I have to make sure he knows what he's doing."

Magnus laughed, Alec and Alexa joining him after a moment.

Soon enough they settled and began to enjoy their first night with each other, soon enough the rest of the family would find out about the new addition, soon enough they would all stop by to say hellos and meet Alexa but for now, for now it was just them, for tonight it was Papa, Daddy, and Alexa.

 

\-------

This feels like the end of the series. I'm not sure how I feel about that but for now I'll leave it here and maybe I'll add some in a while, I don't know.

I LIIIIED!!

Mabelle wanted a fic....


End file.
